Rollercoaster: The Musical!
" |image = Rollercoaster the Musical.jpg |caption = Rollercoaster The Musical. |season = 2 |production = 237 |broadcast = 110 |story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |writer = May Chan Jennifer Keene Martin Olson Scott Peterson |storyboards = Flammarion Ferreira Wendy Grieb Robert F. Hughes Chris Headrick Chong Lee |director = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes |us = January 29, 2011 |xd = February 7, 2011 |international = February 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) | arc= Rollercoaster Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Using a combination of music, songs and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes another attempt to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet-inator. Episode Summary As the two boys are sitting underneath the tree in the backyard, Phineas tells Ferb that one of the best times they ever had was when they built the rollercoaster. He proposes that they do it again, only this time as a musical -- breaking into spontaneous music and choreography without a discernible music source. Ferb wonders if they would have any assurance that everyone else would break into song and dance along with them. Phineas thinks they probably will, so Ferb accepts. Phineas then sings the first musical number Hey Ferb. Linda tells Phineas and Ferb that she's going to go pick up a few things. Before she leaves, Candace asks if she is in charge. Linda says nobody needs to be in charge, but Candace argues that she should be in charge in case of an emergency. Specifically, if a herd of moose were to burst into the house and attack everyone. Linda says yes, if that happens then Candace can be in charge. Candace tells Phineas and Ferb, who are working on rollercoaster blueprints, that she is in charge "conditionally". Phineas asks if the condition had anything to do with a moose. His correct guess frustrates Candace so she goes into the house. Just then Stacy calls Candace. Stacy and Jenny are finishing getting dressed in 50's/60’s doo-wop outfits. Candace and Stacy are discussing the varying degrees of authority, when Stacy asks what Phineas and Ferb are doing, commenting that she can see it from her house. Candace runs outside to find out. In the backyard, Phineas points out that Stacy's house is visible from the top of the rollercoaster they are constructing. Candace demands to know what they are building. When Phineas asks if Candace likes it, Candace declares that once she tells mom about this, they are going down. Stacy and Jenny appear by her side in their completed doo-wop costumes and they sing the second song of the musical, "You're Going Down". At the end of the song, Phineas comments that there was no discernible music source in the song, as Candace, Stacy, and Jenny walk away down the driveway. Isabella passes them and says hi, and asks how the number went. Candace says it was pretty good, but she is still angry. Isabella comments that it’s her turn now, and she enters the backyard by singing "What'cha Doin'?". Isabella asks Phineas what he's doing, and Phineas tells her they are building a rollercoaster again. Isabella greets Ferb and comments on how he’s still a man of few words, but Phineas tells her that earlier Ferb had two lines. Phineas wonders where Perry is as said platypus enters his lair through a secret door on the side of the house. Major Monogram tells Agent P that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought up eighty percent of the country’s tin foil. Again. After checking the accuracy of the report with Carl, he tells Agent P to go do the same thing he did last time. After Perry leaves, Major Monogram comments on how the life of the field agent is so exciting, unlike his own current situation. Major Monogram tries to sing his own ballad called "Monogram Box Song" when Carl turns off the lights on him because he mistakenly thought Major Monogram was done. Major Monogram tells Carl not to bother turning the lights back on, as the moment is gone. As Perry is flying to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in his platypus-styled hovercraft, he covers his face with his hat when he passes by Phineas and Ferb. Phineas tells Ferb where he wants the solid rocket boosters to fire and when to release the snakes. Phineas leaves to get more snakes as Ferb continues to weld and build the rollercoaster. Meanwhile Candace has found her mom at the grocery store and tells her to come home right now. Linda asks sarcastically if there is a herd of moose in the living room. Candace says no and mentions how she thinks the plural of "moose" is "mooses" or "meese", but Linda is pretty sure that "moose" is an already plural form of itself. When Linda asks why Candace even came over to the grocery store, she says that Phineas and Ferb have built a rollercoaster in the backyard, to which Linda replies "You've already used that one". As Linda walks away, Candace sings the fifth song, "Mom Look". At the end of the song, Linda says Phineas is a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer and Candace agrees. The song "Aren't You a Little Young?" immediately starts playing as the floor manager in the assembly line plant sings about youth and brilliance and how Phineas is a little young to be using the machinery. At the end of the song, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is playing the piano and singing a slightly extended version of his own evil jingle, commenting on how he should really finish it one day. Perry bursts through the window, with Dr. Doofenshmirtz telling Perry that he is unsurprised as he activates his robotic arms to capture Perry. Dr. Doofenshmirtz then explains to Perry that he's covered the entire Eastern Seaboard in tinfoil again. He's going to use his giant magnet and his Magnetism-Magnifinator to pull the east in a westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the Earth. Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains that this is completely different than the first time because he's using the suffix "inator", so it will work. He says that although he knows that there should be some tragic back-story on why he wants to reverse the rotation of the Earth, he says he won't go there, and explains by singing the song "Back in Gimmelshtump". Candace continues insisting that Linda go and see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, claiming that it's different this time because it's a musical. She sees a poster advertising Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster and goes to get Linda. But a group of boys get there first and decide to take the poster, thinking that even though they didn’t get in free last time, they should take the poster anyway just in case. However, Buford grabs the poster from them, stating that if anyone was going to ride that rollercoaster, it would be him and not some "lousy extras". Candace returns with Linda to a blank post determined to prove she's not crazy. When Linda says there's no poster, Candace screams. Linda asks if yelling at some cheese would make Candace feel better, and Candace says it might. Major Monogram briefly reappears hoping that Agent P is having good luck on his mission, and he tries to reprise "Monogram Box Song" before being stopped again when the scene cuts to a view of kids running into a huge tent in Phineas and Ferb’s backyard. Ferb closes the line and gets on stage and taps the mike for sound check. He does a little jig before backing away as Phineas rises up from underneath the stage. Phineas gets the crowd excited about riding "the coolest coaster ever" while Ferb plays guitar, drums, and does disco lighting simultaneously. As the rollercoaster climbs the first hill, everyone riding it seems apprehensive and legitimately scared as Isabella asks Phineas if he's sure this is safe. Phineas agrees, which launches into the the eighth song "Rollercoaster". Phineas and Ferb rock out and enjoy the ride, much to the scared looks of the riders. The coaster passes by Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated just as Perry frees himself by using his tail to ricochet a screw off a flexible overhead power cord into Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s foot. This causes him to accidentally lean on the release button, freeing Perry. A battle ensues, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz distracts Perry long enough to activate his Magnetism-Magnifinator. However, the tinfoil is ripped off the buildings (instead of pulling the east west) and forms a giant two-ton (1.8-tonne) ball of tinfoil that is moving at 200 miles per hour (322 km/h) towards them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions how this seems like a serious deja vu moment. Meanwhile, Candace is still yelling at some cheese when she hears kids on the rollercoaster screaming. After looking out the store doors and seeing the rollercoaster, she runs to go get Linda. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are trying to dismantle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's invention, Perry spots a nearby helicopter. By attaching his grappling hook to the helicopter and the magnet, he saves himself while Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets hit by the ball after again commenting on the serious case of deja vu. He curses his deja vu moments as the ball bounces and rolls off into the distance. The magnet on the helicopter has attracted the magnifinator, which pulls the entire rollercoaster into mid-air just as Linda arrives. Candace hurries to get Linda home before the boys do. Perry cuts the magnet from the helicopter and lands on the rollercoaster by Isabella. With the rollercoaster cut from the original tracks, it goes off course. The rollercoaster still follows the same path and trajectory as it did in the first episode, namely the construction site and the jet plane. They are fling by the Statue of Liberty to Mount Rushmore where they are then flung past a huge herd of moose with Phineas commenting that if they break into their house, Candace is in charge. A huge tree stops them long enough to say hi to Jeremy at Mr. Slushy Burger, and then they are flung over to the Eiffel Tower in France where they bend the Eiffel Tower over long enough to be asked for a "crêpe suzette". The rollercoaster is then flung into space where Phineas and Ferb say hi to Meap, and then they come crashing through the atmosphere towards Earth. Candace and Linda make it home just moments before Phineas and Ferb crash land in the tree, but by the time Linda turns around, Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree, much to Candace’s horror. As the kids leave, Isabella tells Phineas how great the ride was and asks what he’ll do tomorrow. Phineas replies "carpe diem" and explains that it's Latin for "seize the day". Ferb states that you could say that "seize the day" was English for "carpe diem". Phineas replies, "Yes, Yes you could", and the entire cast sings the finale, "Carpe Diem". Transcript Songs *"Hey Ferb" *"You're Going Down" *"What'cha Doin'?" *"Monogram Box Song" (first part) *"Mom Look" *"Aren't You a Little Young?" *"Evil Jingle" *"Back in Gimmelshtump" *"Monogram Box Song" (second part) *"Rollercoaster" *"Carpe Diem" *"Monogram Box Song" (third part) End Credits Carl tries to convince Major Monogram to sing again but he refuses since he was cut off twice already, and Carl tells that he's a good singer also ask to do it again and reminds him about the song Carpe Diem. As Major Monogram was starting to sing, the episode ends, the Disney Channel logo appears, and Major Monogram yells "Oh, come on!". Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Sings in Aren't You a Little Young? Ferb's Line Sings in Rollercoaster What'cha doin'? Sings in What'cha Doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Sings in ''Hey Ferb'' Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through a secret door on the side of the house. The same as Rollercoaster. Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention It runs into the top when Phineas reveals the rollercoaster. The same as "Rollercoaster". Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on January 21, 2011. *There is a game on Disney.com called "Coolest Coaster Designer Ever." It is based on the episode, and has the Rollercoaster song in it. * When this episode premiered in the UK on Disney XD, it was watched in 133,000 households. * A lot of scenes are exactly the same ones that are used in Rollercoaster. Sometimes if you look closely, you will see that although the same animation is used the lines were changed and the character's lips don't match what he or she is saying. * This episode was voted # 6 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. * The plural of moose is moose. * In the Hebrew version, Candace argues whether the Hebrew plural for moose - מוז (moz) - is the masculine ים (eem) or the feminine וֹת (ot). It is feminine. In the spanish version, they speak wether the plural of "caribú" (caribou) is "caribús" or "caribúes" (both are accepted.) 'Differences with the original episode' The episode has a lot of differences with the original, as explained below. *At the beginning of the original Rollercoaster, Candace thinks a satellite will crash into the house; in this episode, she thinks a herd of moose will attack everyone in the house. *Due to Phineas's personality change throughout the series, instead of saying "Whatever" in response to Candace's claim of being in charge conditionally, he asks if the condition had to do with the moose. He also does not claim to be doing homework during the summertime. *Candace doesn't yell out: "Will you keep it down? I am trying to use the phone!" *Stacy states she can see the rollercoaster from her house, but in this episode, Phineas sees Stacy's house from the rollercoaster. *Candace walks to the Super Food and Stuff Mart instead of riding her bike. *After Isabella enters the backyard, she does not look at Phineas with hearts in her eyes. *Originally Isabella invites Phineas to the pool; in this episode she doesn't. *Candace and Linda talked about a project of the boys training monkeys to ride bikes but they don't in this episode and instead talk about the correct plural of "moose". *Phineas and Ferb are not shown riding the coaster while it automatically builds itself. *One of the three boys takes down the poster, but when they begin to run off, they're stopped by Buford, who snatches it from them. *Candace did want to yell at some cheese in this episode. *During Phineas's speech, he adds an extra sentence: "Mark your calendars because you will want to tell your grandchildren about the day you rode..." This was used in the Original Pitch. *When the first rollercoaster was unveiled, Phineas asked "So, who wants to go first?" and everyone raises their hands. In this episode though, he doesn't say it, nor do the kids raise their hands. *During the rollercoaster ride in the first episode, Phineas is in the front while Ferb sits to his right. Isabella and Pedro are behind them, Isabella behind Ferb and Pedro behind Phineas. The rest of the seats were occupied by unnamed boys (Though the Buford lookalike is in the fourth seat to the right and Barry and the Irving lookalike are in the back seat with Barry on the left and the Irving lookalike on the right). In the musical, Ginger sits behind Phineas, Buford and Baljeet are in the third seat, Milly and Gretchen are in the fourth, Holly and Adyson are in the fifth and Katie and the unnamed boy from the third seat to the left from the first rollercoaster are in the last seat. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella's seats remain the same. *In addition, in the first rollercoaster, Isabella was the only girl on the ride. In a few shots during the musical version, the original kids are seen instead of Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls. *The moment the rollercoaster makes it to the top of the lift hill, it goes down instantly without waiting a moment. *During the three-mile drop, more time of it is shown unlike the original. *The rollercoaster doesn't go through a car wash unlike the original, and the mud is cleared off as the rollercoaster speeds along. *When they go through the "Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh" section, everyone was not screaming the said "Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh". *A few new additions were added to the ride, such as the loops on the ground, the gigantic loop and Bud. *When they were falling to earth Phineas said "We should have charged more" in the original but in the musical, he says "It was good to see Meap". *The rollercoaster does not explode with the tree at the end. *Ferb does not burp from having peanut butter. Production Information * A Promo on Disney Channel Asia showed clips from the episode, along with Austin & Ally Managers & Meatballs. * Martin Olson states that he and the staff "think episode is the best thing we've ever done. Dan, Swampy and all of us putting the show together love the way it came together, and dream of it becoming the basis for a Broadway show." * Originally set to air on Friday, January 28, the airdate was changed to Saturday, January 29 a few days before airing, most likely due to avoid competing against Nickelodeon's highly-publicized SpongeBob SquarePants special event, "Legends of Bikini Bottom.". * In production order and confirmed in Disney Channel Brazil, this is the last episode of Season 2. * In some countries (such as Latin America, Brazil and Spain) this is the last episode of Season 2, premiered after "Make Play" and "Candace Gets Busted", which were, originally, the last episodes of the season in the U.S. * This is the first episode premiered in 2011. International Premieres * February 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * February 11, 2011 (Family Channel) * February 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) * February 26, 2011 (Disney XD Latin America and Brazil) * March 18, 2011 (Disney Channel Australia) * March 20, 2011 (Disney XD Netherlands) * March 26, 2011 (Disney Channel Italy) * April 21, 2011 (Disney Channel UK) * April 28, 2011 (Disney Channel India) * May 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Russia) * May 9, 2011 (Disney Channel Japan) * May 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * May 27, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) * June 10, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) * June 17, 2011 (Disney XD Turkey) * June 19, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) * June 22, 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgaria) * June 25, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) * July 31, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain) * September 3, 2011 (Disney XD Poland) * September 9, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) * September 11, 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) Errors *During the song You're Going Down: :#The color of Stacy's neckband repeatedly switched from tan to purple and back. :#Stacy' skin tone is darker than normal at the beginning. :# When Candace is waving to the fake boys in the garbage truck, the waving hand has no glove on, but the other does. :# At the beginning of the song, when Jenny has her arms folded, the fingers showing don't have a glove on. :# After the song, Mom is taking oranges from the container. The first orange has no outline but moments later, it does. :# At the beginning of the song when Candace, Stacy and Jenny were looking at the boys, The front of the rollercoaster is not filled in. :# When Candace crushes the small Phineas and Ferb dolls, their heads are still visible, but in the next shot, they are gone. :# During Jenny's doo-wop and right when Candace sings "conditionally", she has two ends on the left side of her hair. :# At the very end of the song, during the last "you're going down" line, Stacy and Jenny's eye colors are swapped. *Perry presses the button after the door opens. *This episode takes place in the summer; however, one of the dancers has to "pick up their kid from school." However, It could possibly be Summer School that she is talking about. * When Phineas says "I don't remember this in the blueprints", (when viewed close up), it is blurry unlike the rest of the episode. *During What'cha Doin'?: #When Katie and Milly first appear, they disappear for a split second then appear again. :#Strictly speaking, line "Every day I come over" is incorrect, as Isabella does not show up for some of Phineas and Ferb's projects ("I, Brobot" to name one) or is just surprised to see them when they visit her (such as "Ready For The Bettys"). *When Phineas tells Candace about the rollercoaster, you can see a bucket with yellow paint on it, but after the song, the paint is red. *During the rollercoaster unveiling, Katie and Ginger, with their berets and sashes, are seen from the crowd, but when Ferb unveils the rollercoaster, Katie's beret and sash disappear, like in the original episode. *There are several errors during the song Rollercoaster: #When the seat belt falls, Isabella looks to the left, but when she asks if the ride is safe, she turns from the right. :#When Phineas says "not a written rule, but it's strongly implied," Ferb's button is black. :#The building they are going in a corkscrew around is rotating the wrong way, giving the impression that they are going up the corkscrew backwards. :#After Phineas sings "It's like a leisurely drive around downtown", most of the passengers are gone. :#After Buford says "I got the poster", both Baljeet and Buford are not seen in the row behind Isabella. :#When the rollercoaster does the corkscrew around the interstate only the surface the road is seen. :#When Phineas sings his Spanish line in the same song, the bottom of Ginger and Isabella's necks are attached to the back of Phineas and Ferb's seat instead of their bodies. In the next shot, they're back to normal. :#When the rollercoaster comes out of the mud bucket, Ferb's larger eye is in front of his smaller eye. :#Right before Phineas goes "Ah ah ah", he threw his guitar off the rollercoaster, but a bit later in the song, he has it again. :#When Phineas says, "Ah ah ah" as he's turning to Isabella and Ginger, during the first "ah" his arm can be seen over the sleeve of his shirt but when he guestures his arm upward more, his arm goes under his sleeve again. :#At the beginning when Phineas says the word "downtown", his mouth doesn't move, because the scene was used from the original. :#During the middle of the song, when they were upside-down in the tunnel, nobody's hair is dangling upside down instead they're blowing backward. However, this could be because the speed of the rollercoaster car caused their hair to blow backwards instead of hang down. Also, Phineas and Ferb are somehow still able to stand on the rollercoaster with their feet attached to it while it is upside down. :#Twice in the song, when the camera zooms in on Isabella and Ginger, only 2 carts appear. :#A few times, Ginger is replaced with Pedro. This is likely due to reusing of old footage. :#A few times in the song there are a few changes in the amount of carts. :#Also, in the snake scene, Phineas's voice can be heard, but his mouth isn't moving. This is likely because the scene was reused from "Rollercoaster", which is also why Buford, Baljeet and The Fireside Girls are no where to be seen in this scene. :#When the snakes drop, Phineas's hair is green, like in the original. :#Phineas said there will be peanut butter and snakes during the ride but there is no peanut butter. However, this could simply be a reference to the original episode. :#When the coaster goes into the big loop, the boy next to Katie has blond hair instead of black hair. :#When the rollercoaster enters the tunnel, there is a train underneath it, but in the next scene the train disappears, but in the next scene and when it goes out of the tunnel the train reappears. :#From the point when Isabella says "Are you sure this is safe?" to after Phineas says "Scream if you want more!", the safety bars disappear and the passengers are holding onto the car edges instead. *After Candace and Linda exit the store, the Good Future Candace and Bad Future Candace are behind brown car, but in the "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", they are behind a blue car. * It is impossible for both of the future Candaces to be here, since they arrived to the first day of summer. * When Linda says "I'm worried about you sometimes Candace", her headband color is yellow instead of red, just as in the original episode. *During several of the rollercoaster scenes, Pedro, Barry, the Buford and Irving lookalikes and the other boys from "Rollercoaster" appear sitting instead of Phineas and Ferb's friends, perhaps most noticeably when most of the kids who climb out of the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard did not even ride the rollercoaster. *When Phineas and Ferb saw Meap, Meap should have been in the ship they re-made for him. He may have possibly re-made it back to his old ship that crashed (possibly because all of Ferb's modifications might not have been 'street legal'). It could also be an exact copy of his old ship that his workers have. Also, it is odd he did not have his mustache-translator with him. However, it is possible Mitch stole it back. *From Carpe Diem: :#Ferb's larger eye is in front of his smaller eye in some scenes. :#When Phineas sings "didactic", the area between his legs briefly changed to white. This could occur due to animation errors, :#Love Händel looks like when they were doing their farewell concert than they were now. :#Unnamed dream Sergeant appears even though he is a dream character. This possibly makes him a real character. :#Jerry the Platypus from "Cheer Up Candace", and Doofenshmirtz's clone from "Run Away Runway" appear in the song even though they don't exist anymore. :#When they sing at the beginning, "There's no such thing as just, an ordinary day!" Isabella's voice joins in, but her mouth is not moving. :#Perry appears with the main characters as Agent P but no one notices it. It's possible everybody was too distracted at the time. :#At the end of the episode and song, various mouths are seen floating without bodies. :#Wendy seems to have returned ("Unfair Science Fair"), but in this episode, she had brown hair and freckles. In "Unfair Science Fair", her hair was black and she did not have freckles. :#Baljeet mysteriously appears when everyone comes in for the song even though he didn't come out of the tree after the rollercoaster ride. :#Linda and Lawrence appear during Carpe Diem and Linda is not one bit surprised that Candace was right all these times. It's possible Linda didn't know Phineas and Ferb had put on the show. :#Candace shows up during the song despite being shocked earlier. :#Holly isn't shown with the other Fireside Girls when their were singing their part. *Just like in "Rollercoaster", tin foil (and aluminum foil) are not magnetic. *Closed captioning has Meap's name as Meep. *When Ferb is on stage, two Katies can be seen, just like in the original episode. *The number of the unknown characters is changed throughout the episode. One example of this is the space scene. Only one of the unknowns are in the rollercoaster, however in the next scene there are 4. *When Doofenshmirtz is playing piano, his hands don't move. *During the middle of Back in Gimmelshtump, just after the rock and roll part ends Dr. Doofenshmirtz holds his staff half-way up and it is all white, rather than black with white tips. Also from the same song, the dancers in are wearing white gloves, however at the end two of them are wearing black gloves. *During the "show-tune" part of Back in Gimmelshtump, the back up dancers costumes change, multiple times in different scenes, from red sequins leotards with feathers, to black leotards wearing brown hats, and back. *Right when Perry lands between Isabella and Ginger, Ginger's hair is transparent. *Phineas offers a Crepe to an unknown person named Suzette in response to a French guy offering a Crepe Suzette and a female voice says "No thank you", but the only girls on the roller coaster are Isabella and the Fireside Girls, all of whom the names of are known already. *During the middle of the song Aren't You a Little Young?, there appears to be more workers then the beginning and end. *When Ferb is welding after Phineas heads off to get some snakes, his welding mask has a clear view-port, it should be dark and/or reflective. *The Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. sign became smaller before Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz sings the jingle. *In Mom Look: :#Candace says the boys made it winter in June, even though Phineas said it was July when they did this in "S'Winter" though it's possible Candace forgot with month they did it in. :#Phineas and Ferb are mentioned building a rollercoaster for the second time, but in the beginning of "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" they're seen building another rollercoaster. They also built one in "Fireside Girl Jamboree", so it should be the fourth time they're building a rollercoaster though it's possible this episode takes place before those episodes. *During Aren't You a Little Young?, when Phineas says "Yes, yes I am.", his hair is slightly darker. *When Phineas said "It was good to see Meap" the fire was gone. *Though the route was same as last time, it took them longer to complete it. *Right before Phineas and Ferb see Meap, The Fireside Girls besides Katie and Ginger appear and Milly's hair is transparent. *The giant magnet should not be able to lift the roller coaster cleanly because it corkscrews around a fixed obstacle (the interstate). *When Stacy and Jenny are dressing up, Stacy is lit like it's nighttime. Continuity * As the title implies, this episode is a musical adaptation of "Rollercoaster" and some scenes and dialogue were reused. * Candace's spacesuit, winter coat and her broken body are seen in the song Mom Look. ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "De Plane! De Plane!"). * Candace's "Mom Suit" makes a third appearance. ("Toy to the World", "Perry Lays an Egg") * During the song "You're Going Down", when Candace is being the teacher, the chalkboard says "I will not build cold fusion reactors." This could be a nod to "Run Away Runway", when Phineas tells Ferb to put the cold fusion reactor on hold, so they could create their fashion craze. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz cannot make rhymes for a jingle ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). * When Candace and Linda exit the store, Good Future Candace and Bad Future Candace can be seen in the background behind a car without being seen, which is a reference to "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". Allusions * During Hey Ferb, Phineas and Ferb are seen in scenes that parody many famous musicals, including Cats, The Phantom of the Opera, Oklahoma!, Singin' in the Rain, Fiddler on the Roof, West Side Story, The Music Man, Les Misérables, The King and I, Chicago and Cabaret. * During You're Going Down, Candace is seen dressed as a superhero resembling Batman, including the classic Bat-signal, as well as a radio announcer next to an exploding blimp, referencing Herbert Morrison's coverage of the Hindenburg disaster which included the now-famous line "oh, the humanity." * During Rollercoaster, one of Phineas' lyrics was "Can't tell a verb from a noun." This is also lyric from a song from another musical called Hairspray. * During Carpe Diem, they pull out a big dance number for a finale just like High School Musical. They also have Kenny Ortega as the choreographer and they have a large backdrop that says "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". The backdrop has the same design like the backdrop in High School Musical. Candace appears in the same location as her voice actress Ashley Tisdale does in the group image for High School Musical 2. Trivia *Perry left his agent hat on for a part of the last song, though no one seemed to notice. *This is the first episode where Linda's parents and Lawrence's parents appear at the same time. *This is also the first time that Phineas and Ferb repeat a project. *This episode is tied with Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension for the episode with the most songs, as they both have a total of nine songs (although if jingles and shorter songs are counted, the movie would have more). *This is the second "2 Part" episode to feature the most songs during the first half, from "Hey Ferb" to "Back in Gimmelshtump ", a total of seven songs. It also features two songs playing directly after each other, "Mom Look" plays just before quickly switching to "Aren't You a Little Young?" 8 seconds later. There are 9 seconds between "You're Goin' Down" and "What'cha Doin'?"?''. *Linda is correct when she says that "moose" is the plural of "moose". "Meese" plays off the joke that since the plural of goose is geese, the plural of moose should be meese. *There were eight fourth wall breaks: ** Buford calls the two boys with the fliers "extras" ** Doofenshmirtz acknowledges the cut to black at the end of the first act ** Major Monogram's song is cut off the 2nd time (he's cut off by the next video clip) and 3rd time (he's cut off by the end credits). ** When Kenny Ortega interrupts during ''Carpe Diem, Phineas says, "Ladies and gentlemen..." when there was really no audience. ** At the beginning of Carpe Diem, Phineas said "Well we hope you all enjoyed the show". ** When Isabella says that Ferb is still a man of few words, Phineas states that earlier Ferb had two lines. ** When Isabella sings What'cha Doin?, she asks if she can be in the show. ** Two cameramen appear in the last shot before the credits. * Stacy's name is mentioned three times: Once each by Candace, Phineas, and Isabella. Isabella also says Jenny's name for the first time. * During the song You're Going Down, when Candace is being the teacher, the chalkboard says "I will not build cold fusion reactors." * As Candace is talking to Stacy on the phone as the boys begin construction on their roller coaster, Stacy and Jenny appear to be getting dressed for their appearance during You're Going Down, meaning they somehow knew it was meant to be a musical, also proven by Isabella saying she was "next" after Candace and her friends leave the backyard. * For the entire Rollercoaster song, Phineas is smiling and does not focus on the screaming. However, he is not smiling when he sings his Spanish line. * Right after the song Rollercoaster, Doofenshmirtz talks about the economic downturn, and is stuck holding a house. During the same song, he talked about buying a bunch of houses then selling them at a higher price during the housing market boom. * During the song Mom Look, Linda appears to be bouncing to the beat. * During Back in Gimmelshtump, Balloony appears in the background in one scene. * During the song Rollercoaster, Isabella and Ginger took the most prominent appearance, making the passengers mostly focused on besides Phineas and Ferb. * Ferb reads the same book he read in "Rollercoaster" and the same one Charlene read in "Finding Mary McGuffin." * The dancers from Impress My Professor makes an appearance at the grocery store. * During Doofenshmirtz's number, Norm can be seen dancing at the end of the male chorus line and Balloony can be seen in the background during the song. * The third time Ferb is seen dressed like a woman. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "Gaming the System") * Perry's entrance to his lair and Major Monogram's briefing is the same as "Rollercoaster". * Nearly every character in the series up to Season 2 appears in the song Carpe Diem, including Balloony, Meap, and Mitch from "The Chronicles of Meap" the Brobots from "I, Brobot", Nosey from "The Lake Nose Monster", Mishti Patel from "That Sinking Feeling", and Blay'n and Clewn't from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", among others. * The Santa that appears is the one seen in "I, Brobot", not the one seen in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. Despite of this, he is seen with the reindeer and elves (Blay'n and Clewn't) from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". * The Goozim makes his second appearance ("Got Game?"). *Ferb is called a man of few words a third time, the first was in the original "Rollercoaster" episode, and the second time by Grandpa Clyde in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!". * Despite this episode being an adaptation of the boy's first project of the series, many characters who did not appear in this episode originally appear during or between songs (Stacy, Jenny, Coltrane, Jeremy, Vanessa, Irving, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls (except Ginger and Katie), Norm, Good Future and Bad Future Candace and Dr. Gevaarlijk). * Major Monogram said "Oh Come on!" similar to the way Dr. Doofenshmirtz said it in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" and "The Baljeatles". * Before unveiling the rollercoaster, Phineas says "Mark your calenders 'cause you're gonna want to tell your grandchildren about the time you rode the coolest....coaster...Ever!". As seen in the Original Pitch, this line was originally going to be in "Rollercoaster" but was removed. * Isabella's ears are seen for a fifth time ("Game?", "That Sinking Feeling", "[[Robot Rodeo]", "The Secret of Success") * This is the second time Perry dances. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * This is the first time almost everyone appears. Most of the characters appear in Carpe Diem. * The line "Oh, for crying out loud" is said again, this time by Linda. Buford said it in "We Call it Maze" and Phineas in "No More Bunny Business". * Second time Stacy wears earrings. ("Put That Putter Away") * Second time Stacy ties up her hair. ("She's the Mayor") * Fourth time Candace's ears were seen. ("Got Game?", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") * This is the second time in which someone says "Oh, come on!" during the end logo. The first was "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". * Second time that someone says to the audience: "Ladies and Gentlemen", being the first Dr. Doofenshmirtz in "Thaddeus and Thor", introducing Love Händel, Phineas introducing various people in "Flop Starz", "Rollercoaster", and "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". * Third time Candace spells in a song. (first E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. in "Jerk De Soleil" second in Busted in "I Scream, You Scream") * Second time Candace wears a cop-hat. ("I Scream, You Scream") * Gretchen's scleroses are visible again ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Lights, Candace, Action!", "It's About Time!", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Tip of the Day"). * Third time someone wears Perry's fedora. The first was Rollercoaster. The second was Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?. This is the second episode in which Isabella wears Perry's fedora. * Second time Isabella is scared of the Big Idea. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") * Second time Phineas gives an instruction in Spanish on a rollercoaster. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *The man behind Vanessa and Doof in the final scene also appears in "I Was a Middle-Aged Robot". *This is the second episode where every song is sung by someone onscreen, the first was "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *Just like the original episode, the word "bust" is never mentioned, even though Candace was trying to bust her brothers. *This episode was named #5 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Additional Voices * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl (not seen) * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Kenny Ortega as Himself * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Jennifer L. Hughes as Farmer's Wife * Corey Burton as Farmer, Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Skyler Gisondo, Jennifer Hale, Django Marsh, Isabella Murad, Nixon Stews References }} de:Das Achterbahn-Musical es:La Montaña Rusa, el Musical pl:Kolejka: Musical pt:Montanha-Russa: O Musical pt-br:Montanha-Russa, O Musical! vi:Rollercoaster: The Musical! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Music-Themed Episodes Category:R Category:Two-part Episodes